


Raywood, Hybrid Au Style

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, padalickingood's au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rabbit was first hired, people went our of their way to make sure he wasn't scared, although that was going to be difficult- he was jumpy, scared of a lot of things- including the lion hybrid he was going to be working with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raywood, Hybrid Au Style

**Author's Note:**

> about time i wrote some achievement hunter fanfiction i've been sitting on this idea for too long

On his first day, when he woke, he was definitely excited. He was getting his dream job, why wouldn't he be? He decided to forgo his beanie and just wear his hoodie, hood pulled up over his ears.

Ray grinned all through his morning, climbing on the bus, when a thought hit him.

_What if they don't like me?_

He immediately shook his head.  _They hired me, didn't they?_ _Of course they like me if they hired me._ He cleared the thought from his head, but still had that doubt when he arrived.

He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

* * *

"Hey! New guy's here!" somebody shouts, and then Ray is being assaulted by two girls- a dog with red hair and a caribou with blonde.

"You're Ray?" The redhead says, excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"You're the new Achievement Hunter!"

"Yep, that's me."

"What animal are you?" The blonde says, rocking on her heels,  **very** close to Ray.

"I, uh, prefer to keep that private. People make shitty jokes when they know." He says, fidgeting with his jacket's zipper.

"What're the jokes?"

"If I told you, you'd know what animal I am! That's the point!" He groans, dragging his hand down his face.

The blonde grinned. "Can I at least have a hint?"

"... Fine. It's a pun on my name." He sighed. "Speaking of names-"

"Oh! I'm Barbara, but just call me Barb. She's Lindsay. Shorter to call her Linds, though. Marrying Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones."

Oh.  **Oh.** "Michael works here?"

Lindsay looks up at him. "You know him?" **_Oh._  ** **  
**

"Yeah, I'm BrownMan..."

Barbara stares at him. "You don't seem very brown."

"I know. I'm shockingly caucasian. I'm told that I'm at most a TanMan."

"By who?" Lindsay snorts.

"Friends from high school, my family, most of my current friends,  **your fiancé**..."

"Oh." Lindsay's eyes refocus behind him. "Bye!" She turns around and skips away.

Barbara winks at Ray. "That's my cue too. Bye, Ray!" She turns around and sways her hips as she walks away.

Ray sighs. "Where's the office?"

"Over there."

"Jesus!" Ray jumps, turning around, eyes locking on a grinning lion in front of him. Pupils dilating, his ears flip up, pushing his hood off and going silent.

"Oh shit." The lion bends down, grabbing Ray's shoulders. "Hey, sorry. You okay?"

Ray can't hear, because his current thought process is something like

run  _run STAY hide HIDE run stay run_ run HI _DE,_

 _because **predator** is bending and grabbing you,  **to hurt you,** and  **not predators** are coming, you can  **hear** them-_ a cat, a ram, a bird, and a bull-  _they'll help **hide** you_

They were. A cat with curly hair the color of fire is getting closer, with a ram, a bird- who was in the air-, and a bull with a genuinely worried expression.

"Jack, calm down." The cat says calmly, but snapping Ray out of his confusion.

"Michael?" Ray scratches out.

"Come on, Ray, let's get you some water." Michael grabs his arm and starts to drag him to the kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not proud i'm just ashamed


End file.
